Liechtenstein a la americana
by Osterreicher und Puroisen
Summary: Uno de mis nuevos drabbles crack de Hetalia. Dedicado a LittleCiela, un USA/Liechtenstein y algo de Suiza/Liech.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertencen a mí, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama.**

ADVERTENCIA: El Liechtenstein que aquí aparece no es una chica, sino su versión Nyotalia(sexo opuesto), y se llama Leonard(nombre inventado por mí). Tras esta breve aclaración, pasemos a la historia.

LIECHTENSTEIN A LA AMERICANA

Liechtenstein consultó su reloj, presa del nerviosismo. Había quedado con Estados Unidos en apenas quince minutos, y Suiza no lo sabía. El joven Leonard se sentía mal, ya que no le gustaba esconderle cosas a su hermano mayor, pero sabía que Vash nunca habría consentido que el americano pisara su casa. Y más, sabiendo a lo que venía, pues Liechtenstein tenía la intención de irse unos días con Alfred debido a lo que sentía hacia él desde la última conferencia mundial a la que asistieron.

Todo había comenzado en el primer momento en que cruzó su mirada con él. Liechtenstein estaba saliendo de la sala de conferencias cuando accidentalmente había chocado fuertemente contra él, cayendo al suelo. Alfred le había tendido una mano, y al hacer contacto, el corazón del joven Leonard había empezado a latir furiosamente, mientras en su cabeza florecían pensamientos acerca de lo atractivo que se veía Estados Unidos con su ropa de aviador. Desde aquel momento no había podido olvidarlo, pero se lo había callado ante Vash, pues era consciente de que al suizo no le gustaría nada saberlo.

—¡Leonard! —llamó una conocida voz desde fuera de la habitación, al tiempo que llamaban a la puerta. El adolescente, que se encontraba tumbado en su cama lanzando una pelotita al techo una y otra vez, dijo, en tono neutral:

—Entra, hermano.

Vash Zwingli entró en la habitación. Parecía animado a juzgar por su expresión.

—Liechtenstein, he pensado que hoy podríamos salir a comer al campo, hace muy buen día —sonrió el suizo—. ¿Qué te parece?

Ver así a Suiza puso muy triste a Liechtenstein, ya que sentía tener que defraudarle como iba a hacerlo. Con un tono de voz muy vacilante, respondió:

—Hoy...no va a poder ser, hermano...

La sonrisa de Vash se borró un poco, y preguntó:

—¿Por qué? Llevas más de una semana pidiéndome que vayamos a comer fuera, y ahora que por fin logro sacar algo de tiempo, tú no puedes. No lo entiendo.

A Leonard le estaban dando ganas de llorar, y tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no derrumbarse ante Suiza. Se dio la vuelta en la cama, mirando hacia la pared.

—Tienes razón —murmuró el muchacho—. No lo entenderías.

Suiza, que veía a su joven protegido muy raro, abrió la boca para preguntarle qué quería decir, pero justo en ese momento llamaron al timbre de la puerta principal. Al oírlo, a Liechtenstein se le encogió el corazón y dejó escapar una especie de gemido ahogado.

—Iré a ver quién es —dijo Vash, mirando a Leonard preocupado—. Ahora vuelvo.

Cuando el adolescente oyó los pasos de Suiza alejándose, no pudo contener las lágrimas y empezó a sollozar con la cara enterrada en la almohada, angustiándose por lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

—Ya voy, ya voy —gruñó Vash, frunciendo el ceño ante los insistentes sonidos del timbre. Abrió bruscamente la puerta y puso cara de estupefacción al ver quién se encontraba en el umbral.

—_¡Hi, my friend!_ —exclamó Alfred guiñándole un ojo al suizo. Éste tenía la boca abierta y parecía estar en otro plano espacial a juzgar por su cara. Cuando pudo hablar farfulló:

—Pero, ¿tú qué narices haces aquí?

—Pues está claro, ¿no? Vengo a buscar a Liechtenstein. ¿Está listo ya?

Tratándose de Estados Unidos, Suiza esperaba oír cualquier cosa. Excepto ésa, claro.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó, como si no hubiera entendido bien.

—Habíamos quedado en que iría a pasar un tiempo conmigo, y vengo a ayudarle a llevar el equipaje. ¿No te había dicho nada? —Alfred estaba extrañado, pues era bien sabido que Liechtenstein y Suiza no tenían secretos entre ellos.

Vash notó como si una mano le apretara el corazón y se lo dejara aplastado como una hoja.

—No —su voz sonó rasposa—. No me había dicho nada. Espera ahí un momento.

Subió corriendo las escaleras, enfiló el pasillo y entró bruscamente en la habitación de Liechtenstein. El muchacho seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

—Así que era por esto por lo que no "podías" venir conmigo al campo, ¿verdad? —el tono de voz del suizo aumentaba poco a poco—. ¡Porque te vas a ir con...con ése!

Leonard, encogido de miedo, no se atrevía a mirar a Suiza. Se sentía como un traidor, un mal hermano, al habérselo callado. Vash, al verlo llorar, se conmovió un poco y se acercó a él, dándole la vuelta suavemente y obligándole a mirarlo.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? —le preguntó tristemente—. ¿No confías en mí?

Liechtenstein notó una dolorosa punzada en el corazón.

—No es eso... —sollozó—. Yo confío en ti, pero...pero es que si te lo digo, no lo aceptarías.

Suiza se sentó en la cama, tomó al chico por los hombros y le dijo:

—Leonard, puedes contarme cualquier cosa que te pase. Yo estoy aquí para lo que sea, te lo dije aquel día en que te ayudé, en aquella calle mientras llovía.

El adolescente cerró los ojos. Aquello era cierto y él lo sabía. Tomó aire y habló:

—Suiza, yo...me he enamorado de Estados Unidos. Y quiero...quiero irme con él.

A aquella revelación le siguió un silencio total. Vash era incapaz de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. Nunca, jamás, había podido llegar siquiera a imaginar que Liechtenstein diría algo parecido a eso. Soltó al muchacho y se levantó, notando que el corazón se le iba haciendo pedazos poco a poco. Leonard, al verlo, se asustó mucho y balbució atropelladamente:

—¿S...Suiza? Por favor, perdóname, yo no creí que...

A Vash le empezaron a temblar los hombros, al tiempo que algo caliente le subía por la tráquea y se situó en un punto tras sus ojos. Se dio la vuelta e hizo ademán de irse. No iba a llorar, no delante de su protegido.

—Liechtenstein...¿ya no quieres estar conmigo? —musitó, con voz apagada. Leonard había empezado a llorar otra vez, y se levantó a toda prisa, poniéndose delante de Vash.

—Sí que quiero, pero...también quiero a Estados Unidos, lo amo, y...

Al oír las palabras "lo amo", Suiza se llenó de rabia, agarró a Liechtenstein por las solapas del chaleco y le gritó furioso:

—¡No vuelvas a decir que amas a nadie! ¡A NADIE!

La brusca reacción del suizo y su grito aterrorizaron al adolescente. Nunca le había gritado así. Nunca. Se soltó y salió corriendo de la habitación. Vash se arrepintió al instante de lo que había hecho, y se apresuró en salir a buscarlo. Al salir al pasillo se encontró con Alfred que subía.

—Oye, Suiza, si hoy Liechtenstein no puede venir, me puede llamar otro día...

Vash miró al americano como si quisiera descuartizarlo y cuando le habló, procuró no gritar:

—Ya le diré que te llame otro día, no queremos hacerte esperar. Adiós, Alfred.

Después de decir eso, siguió adelante, y cuando pasó por delante de la puerta de su habitación, oyó unos gemidos. Suspiró y abrió la puerta. Su protegido estaba sentado en la cama, con la cabeza gacha y los hombros temblándole a causa de los sollozos. Al verlo así, olvidó su enfado y se sentó a su lado, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Leonard levantó la cabeza. Lo veía borroso, pero le pareció que le sonreía. Se recostó contra el cuerpo de Vash, murmurando:

—Lo siento, Suiza, lo siento...

—Tranquilo —dijo el chico mayor, abrazándolo—. Y quiero que sepas que voy a aceptar que estés enamorado del americano ese, y que puedes quedar con él si te apetece. Pero te pido que me lo digas con antelación, ¿vale?

Liechtenstein asintió, sintiéndose muy aliviado de repente, y dando gracias porque su hermano le había perdonado.


End file.
